


Reign of the Asari

by Vitezislav



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Five Asari unite in order to turn the Heroines of the Reaper War and their nemeses into their sex slaves.Will they succeed in their revenge or will our Heroines be able to resist them and defeat them once more.





	1. Menace

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> New story I am writing. I have had this idea for over a year now, not sure how I would try to tell it. I thought about making a comic in SFM or maybe even an animation movie or turn it into a visual novel. Maybe I will do more with it, but for now I will just write it. I will use a different writing style than I use in Lawson.
> 
> I am sure all you Mass Effect fans will recognize the Asari used in this.
> 
> Feel free to comment on the idea of this story.
> 
> Want to see a particular lady first, just let me know.
> 
> I have no plans yet for chapter 2 and future chapters.
> 
> Don’t worry about the story Lawson, will continue that one as well. This story however might appeal to others than die hard Miranda fans.

**Chapter 1: Menace**

 

Year: 2190

Location: Omega, lower regions

 

A dark room in the lower regions of Omega was being filled by several Asari. Two Asari are guarding the door outside. Inside the room a hooded figure is sitting in the dark at the head of a large table. The hooded figure calmly waits for each chair to be filled, by a guest that was invited to the meeting. Some of the guests are starting to get restless, but less and less chairs remain empty. It takes about an hour before the final chair is finally filled and all eyes divert to the hooded figure. The hooded figure looks around the room and beacons the guards to close the doors. The doors close with a creaking noise, but all eyes remain on the hooded figure. It remains silent for a couple of minutes, until the hooded figure gets out of the chair. The figure grabs the hood of her cloak and pulls it down. The figure leans on the table with both hands and reveals herself in the dim light above the table. All in the room gasp, as they instantly recognize the Asari standing at the head of the table. “This cannot be, they said you died.” One of the Asari comments. All the other Asari start to chatter and everyone is on edge. “How can this be?” An Asari on the right side of the table asks.

 

The Asari at the head raises her right arm and makes a fist. Everyone at the table stops talking and look at her. “Let’s keep it simple, I survived my fall.” She looks around and no one responds to her answer. “Good, now that I have your attention, let me explain why I summoned you here.” All the Asari lean in closer and all wait anxiously. “We all have one thing in common, our enemies think we are dead. They assume they killed us when our paths crossed.” The Asari straightens her back and begins to walk around the room. “I have a plan to get even with them, but I cannot do it alone.” She places her hand on the shoulder of one the Asari sitting. “You see if I enslave my target, her friends will come looking for her and they will find her. Finding her wouldn’t be the problem for me, the problem would be I can’t enslave them all myself.”

One of the Asari sitting interrupts her. “Enslaving? What are you talking about?” She grins at her and walks towards her.

“Yes my sister, enslaving them, turning them into sex slaves. We all have experience with training girls into pleasuring us. Yet these enemies are something different. They will be much harder to train, their wills are strong and will kill us if we fail.”

 

The other Asari begin to smile and it seems they like the idea. She moves around the room again and continues her proposal. “Each one of us has… how should I put this… a nemesis. The one person responsible for our demise. The one we hate the most in the entire galaxy. She who ruined everything, we worked so hard for.” All the Asari in the room nod at each other in agreement. “We all need to find our own way, I cannot tell you how you will be able to capture her and make her your fuck bitch.” She stops at one of the Asari and leans in. She places her head next to that of the Asari. “Just imagine the perfectly engineered human biotic whore Miranda Lawson and her sister Oriana Lawson, as your personal fuck toys. Oriana pleasuring your beautiful azure, while Miranda eats out your asshole. How wonderful would that be, putting those two in their rightful place.” The Asari that she is addressing almost begins to drool at the idea of having the Lawson sisters as her sex slaves.

She moves to the next Asari. “You my dear sister, how would it be to have that human spectre Ashley Williams as your slave? We all know she is a racist bitch, she is probably even worse than Cerberus was. She thinks humans are so superior, compared to all other races. She also has a sister, Sarah Williams, I believe she is against same sex relationships. It has something to do with a weird human religion she has. Many think Shepard and Samara were the ones to bring you down, but I know the truth. Ashley Williams shutdown your operation completely, after Shepard and Samara exposed your operation. I owe you one for helping me back then. How great would it be to show Sarah how great we Asari are. We can have the best of both worlds. Turn her into your personal cumslut and show Ashley what a superior race looks like, as she watches her sister drown in your cum. After you show Ashley what she really is and have her beg you to fuck her ass.” The Asari’s eye light up and gets lost in her imagination.

 

She stops at the next Asari, who is eagerly waiting what she has to tell. “Yours will be very difficult. Liara T’Soni the Shadow Broker, she will be hard to get. However just think about sitting in her chair, being the new Shadow Broker. Liara your new pet is kneeling in front of you, lapping away at your cum soaked azure. The bitch so eager to please you, that you allow her to make you cum over and over again.” The Asari almost jumps out of her chair in excitement.

She moves to the final Asari and sits on the table next to her. “Yours will be the greatest, Commander Jane Shepard Heroine of the Reaper War. She has many friends who will come to her rescue, if she still has friends remaining to save her. Just think about having her bound and gagged at your place, waiting for you to return. Eagerly wiggling her ass, as you approach her from behind and jackhammer your member deep into her ass. She will be your finest trophy and yours to use and abuse as you please.” The Asari smiles at her and seems ready to follow her.  

 

She goes back to her chair at the head of the table and sits down. “You all probably know, who I am after. She tricked me once with the help of Shepard, but that won’t happen again. I have already begun setting my plan in motion. I have acquired my asset that will help me bring her down.” All in the room look around to see if they can spot the asset she is talking about. The room is very dark, so it could be they missed it. However they find no sign of the asset she might be talking about. “Don’t worry I will show her to you all.” She snaps her fingers and the guards at the door open it. They shortly return guiding an Asari on a leash and on all fours into the room. The markings on her face should give her away, but the other Asari don’t recognize her. “This my dear sisters, is my sister in blood. She is like me, but she was forced to deny her true potential. She was easy to capture and very willing to be trained by me. She just couldn’t resist the things I promised her.” All look amazed at the collared Asari who is crawling towards her mistress. The Asari slave kneels besides her and she places her hand on top of her slave’s head. “Any of you want to a demonstration?” All nod at the same time. “Let me see, you are all wearing so much armor.” One of the Asari quickly removes her pants, before the others can remove theirs. “That will do. Slave Sister I want you to pleasure her and you will address her as Mistress, do you understand?”

Her slave looks at her mistress’s feet. “Yes Mistress.” She looks pleased at her slave and taps her head. Her slave crawls under the table, finding the azure of her new mistress. She swiftly goes to work, sticking her tongue deep inside the azure in front of her. It doesn’t take long for the azure to become wet and the slave is rewarded with delicious pre-cum oozing out the azure. The Asari Mistress the slave is pleasing, moans in pleasure. The Asari is clearly impressed by the skills the slave is showing.

 

The Asari at the head of the table returns her attention to her guests. “I hope you can focus your attention, with my slave between your legs.”

The Asari being orally pleasured answers her. “Yes, please continue.” The other Asari look a bit displeased that they don’t have a slave between their legs.

“There is another powerful enemy that needs to be brought down. Aria T’Loak Queen of Omega, don’t worry I will take care of her myself. Once she is my slave, we will rule Omega and we will have a place for ourselves. No one will dare to challenge us, when we rule here. Afterlife Club is a decent nightclub, I picked up some very sweet girls there. However once we control Omega, we can build a better club. One where everyone who visits can enjoy the sight of our slaves. I might require some help with capturing and training Aria’s weaknesses, Councilor Tevos and their daughter Liselle T’Loak. We will have to be careful, because if Aria finds out I am alive, she will try to kill me. I am sure she will try to kill all of you as well.” She can see the concerns forming on the other Asari’s faces.

“A risky undertaking if I may say. Yet the rewards for succeeding outweigh the consequences of failing. I mean we are all living our lives, as if we are dead.” The Asari with the slave between her legs responds.

 

The other’s agree with her and tell the Asari at the head to tell them more, since they still have some other concerns. She hears their concerns and unfolds the other parts of her plan. “Our main objectives all have friends, which form lesser threats to us. However united they are powerful and we need to take them out first. We need to focus our attention on them first and they will help us enslave our nemeses. We are lucky they are all scattered across the galaxy and no longer serve together on the Normandy.” She places a holo device on the table and activates it. The device shows a holo of a female Quarian. “This my sisters is Tali’Zorah vas Normandy, a Quarian who helped Jane Shepard defeating the Reapers. We will need to train her, because we need her help acquiring someone else.”

The holo changes and is now showing a robot that looks like a female. “We need Tali to get this thing called EDI. She is an AI and I am not sure if we can fuck her into submission. She could become a real problem for us, so we need someone who understands these things a bit more than us. Tali should have the knowledge to turn this hot AI robot into our personal sexbot.” The device skips to the next holo image and all recognize the woman that is being shown.

“You all know this crazy biotic tattoo psycho, Jack aka Subject Zero. She is one of the strongest human biotics I have ever seen. She could be used to help aid your cause to capture and train Miranda Lawson. She used to despise Miranda Lawson and Cerberus, but they seem to be getting along fine now. Deep down however I think she still hates Miranda and if you are able to train her, she will help you willingly. Miranda’s will is strong and I think that you will break her together with Jack.”

 

The Asari with the slave lapping away at her azure gets a bit worried. She doesn’t seem fond of the idea getting Jack involved into helping her break Miranda. She knows that Jack will be a tough opponent and hard to train, given Jack has trained a lot of girls herself. “Don’t worry together we can pursue Jack into helping us.”

A few more holo images show up, showing Diana Allers, Kasumi Goto, Kelly Chambers, Samantha Traynor and Matriarch Aethyta. “Each of them once turned into our sex slaves will help us into acquiring our main targets.” She deactivates the holo device and puts it back into her pocket. She stands up and walks around the room. “I take it you are all in.” All the Asari say that they will join her into turning the Heroines of the Reaper War and their nemeses into sex slaves. “Slave finish up and make your new mistress climax.” The Asari slave doubles her effort, sucking on her mistress’s clit and fingering her soaking wet azure. It doesn’t take long for her new mistress to cum and she thanks her for allowing her to pleasure her mistress’s azure. Her leash gets grabbed by her true mistress and she is being guided to the door. Her mistress turns to the Asari still sitting at the table. “I will remain on Omega and you will all be provided with all the information you need. I will also show you our current place, were we will meet and were you can train your slaves. Of course you are free to train them elsewhere as well.” The four major Asari stand up and their guards shortly follow.

 

They all follow her through the lower regions of Omega. “Don’t worry about those living here, they don’t know who we are and they are smart enough to mind their own business.” It takes them several minutes to reach their final destination. She opens two large doors and they enter an old factory. “I know this place still needs to be fixed, my servants started cleaning up this place. We still miss most of the decoration and tools that we will need to train our sex slaves.” Her fellow sisters look impressed by the enormous size of the abandoned factory and see the potential this place holds. “Remember this place is only temporarily, once we rule Omega, we will live like queens.”


	2. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

 

Year: 2190

Location: Omega, lower regions

 

Several days have passed and most of the rooms in the factory have been cleared. Falere, Morinth’s sister, spend the last few days cleaning the floor and servicing her new mistresses. Mistress Morinth allowed the others to practice their skills on her slave sister. Falere loved every moment of it and can’t wait to be reunited with her mother. Mistress Enyala has been the one using her the most, calling her Miranda every time she fucked her with her giant blue cock. However only her Mistress Morinth truly knows how to fuck her. The sensation of her sister’s cock buried deep inside her tight ass, is something impossible to describe. The day starts like most these days. Falere is on all fours, her head between the thighs of Mistress Nyxeris and licking her sweet azure. Behind her Mistress Vasir is eating out her azure, making it wet for her big blue cock. Falere loves it that she is allowed to worship these wonderful Asari and that they use her as a fuck toy.

 

Morinth is in the grand hall together with Enyala and Wasea. The factory is almost fully cleared from all the junk and now they need to decorate it. In its current state they won’t be able to use it to hold anyone, let alone train them to become their sex slaves. Morinth still knows a few people on Omega who can help them with certain items, but they will have to steal most of the things they need. Most bondage gear they can find on Omega without much trouble, but the technology to hold powerful biotics as prisoners is something more problematic to get hold of. The three discuss which bondage gear they would like to have and use on their future slaves.

 

After about an hour Nyxeris and Tela Vasir join them. They are done using Falere for now and join the conversation about the bondage gear. All of them have things in common they want to use, but also specific things they want their nemeses to feel.

 

“Well sisters, I believe we can find most of the gear on Omega, except some very specific items. Yet we have more concerning issues. We cannot capture our enemies and bring them here.”

Enyala looks at Morinth and tells her she might know a place to get prison pods used by the former organization Ceberus. “I know a location that Henry Lawson told me about, in case we would be able to capture his daughter Miranda Lawson. Unfortunately I wasn’t able to defeat her and she managed to free her sister Oriana Lawson.” Enyala moves to the computer they installed in the factory and brings up a map of the galaxy above the table. “It’s a facility that Henry used, while he was working for Cerberus. He was performing tests on biotics.” Enyala enters the coordinates of the facility and soon enough the planet the facility is located on appears. “I don’t know how much of the facility is still intact, but I do know it was still being used after the Reaper War ended. I believe it was being used up until six months before the Alliance finally destroyed the last remnants of Cerberus. It has been abandoned for two years now, so I don’t know if the Alliance destroyed it or removed everything from inside the facility.”

 

Morinth moves her thumb and index finger to the sides of her mouth and thinks about Enyala’s information. Before she can respond, Tela Vasir tells about another place they might find what they are looking for.

“A promising lead Mistress Enyala, but I know of another place that might have what we are looking for.” She stands next to Enyala and enters something in the computer. Another planet appears above the table, one further away than the one Enyala showed. “During the Reaper War there were some privately owned prisons floating around in space. Some of the worst criminals were held captive there. Shepard made sure most of the closest after the war, but someone were attacked during the war by Reapers and Cerberus. I know of one that crashed on this planet after an attack. The problem is it was attacked and crashed, so I don’t know how much survived of the equipment inside.”

Morinth thinks about the options presented to her. “Two good options, but both have their own problems. It also gives us another problem, we don’t have anything that could transport the cells to back to this place.”

Wasea interrupts Morinth. “Don’t worry about finding a transport Mistress Morinth. I know just the place to get a vessel large enough that can carry pretty much anything we need. We can even use the vessel as another base for our operations. We could use it to bring our prisoners to Omega and begin their training on it.”

Morinth begins to smile at Wasea. “Wonderful, but I take it we will have to steal this vessel?” Wasea moves around the table.

“Actually we don’t, it’s a vessel I own. After I escaped from the clutches of Shepard and Samara, I hid it here on Omega. I knew my operation was compromised and that sooner or later someone would come to finish their job. I didn’t expect Ashley Williams to show up so soon and ruin everything so fast. My vessel should still contain some stuff I was smuggling and I can sell it, so we can improve our security.”

Morinth can’t believe the luck they are having so far. “Well sisters it seems we know what to do for now, I suggest we get to work.”

 

Enyala and Tela Vasir begin to search the extranet for more information on their leads. Wasea asks Nyxeris to help her locate the exact location she hid her vessel. Morinth takes her slave sister out for a walk and visits several shops to get some of the gear they all wanted.

Wasea and Nyxeris roam around the lower regions of Omega. They reach an old hideout that Wasea’s eclipse gang used. They enter the hideout and it’s hard for them to see anything in the dark. Wasea activates her omni-tool to create some light and they search the place. Everything is covered in dust and it looks like no one has been here for at least a few years. Wasea is surprised that scavengers haven’t touched the place and everything looks the way she left it. It doesn’t take long for Wasea to find her computer and logins in to it. Nyxeris scavenges the hideout for items that might come in handy, while Wasea searches for the location of the vessel and the combination to open the hangar doors. Nyxeris finds a few datapads that might contain information they can use and some other stuff, which their servants will have to pick up later. It takes Wasea some time to browse through the files stored on the computer, but she finds what she is looking for. Wasea tells Nyxeris she knows where to go and they leave the hideout.

 

Morinth in the meantime walks around the streets, with her sister walking behind her on all fours. Morinth tugs on the leash and her slave sister moves next to her. The only thing Falere is wearing is the collar around her neck with the leash attached to it. She knows some are staring at her, but it doesn’t bother her. In fact she enjoys it when others watch her naked body, as she obeys Mistress Morinth’s commands. Morinth stops in front of a shop and Falere looks up at the sign. Seeing the sign and knowing what kind of shop it is, instantly turns her on and her pussy gets moist. Some people on the street can see her pussy glistering, due to the streetlight. Morinth opens the door of the shop and steps inside, Falere crawls behind her into the shop. They see a few couples in the shop looking for toys to try out and explore their sexual fantasies. Morinth walks passed some displays, checking out the merchandise the shop has to offer. See sees a few things that are on the wishlist. An Asari is standing behind the counter helping some customers. Morinth grabs the items she needs and walks towards the counter. While walking towards the counter she addresses her slave.“Be a good slave and I might let you pick out something for mother.” Morinth places the items on the counter and the Asari behind the counter scans them before putting them in a bag. The Asari is about to tell Morinth how much she has to pay, when Morinth tells her she will be paying in a different way. “Slave this fine young lady needs to learn how it feels to be pleasured.” The Asari is about to protest, when she sees Morinth eyes turn black. Falere crawls behind the counter and quickly unzips the Asari’s pants. The smell of her young azure meets her and she goes to work. The rest of the customers see what is happening and decide they rather not get involved. Within seconds the store is empty, except for the three at the counter.

 

“Now listen up, your store has some other stuff I require, but I cannot carry them with me. You will close your store after we leave, but you will stay. A few of my servants will come by the store and they will take a few things with them. You will assist them, if they ask for assistance. Do you understand?” The Asari has a hard time focusing on Morinth, as Falere is pleasing her with her tongue in ways she has never experienced before.

She moans loudly before responding to Morinth. “Y… yes I will close the store and wait for you.”

Morinth chuckles at the girl. “You want me to return?” The girl grabs Falere’s head, pushing her deeper into her cunt. “Yes please.”

Morinth walks around the counter and stands behind the shop owner. “You are a submissive slut aren’t you? You knew from the moment I entered, that you wanted to be my slave didn’t you?”

The girl gasps, as she feels Morinth’s finger run over her cheek. “Yes yes yes, I want to be your slave Mistress.”

Morinth grabs the girl’s head and turns it. She plants her lips on the young girl’s mouth. The girl opens her mouth inviting Morinth’s tongue inside. Morinth breaks off the kiss and places her index finger on the girl’s lower lip. “You will address me as Mistress Morinth do you understand slave?”

The girl moans loudly. “Yes Mistress Morinth.” Morinth kisses her new slave and lets her hand slide down the girl’s back. She gropes her ass and lets her finger slide between the Asari’s ass cheeks. She presses her finger against the girl’s anus and notices that it has never been fucked before. The girl moans inside Morinth’s mouth, when she feels Mistress Morinth’s finger pushing inside her anus.

 

Wasea and Nyxeris reach their destination. They are standing in front of a giant door and Wasea looks for the door controls. An omni-screen pops up and she enters the code. At first nothing happens, but after a few seconds the door begins to make a metallic sound. Slowly the door splits in two pieces and opens up. The metallic door grinding over the floor as it opens. About half way the door jams and doesn’t move anymore. Wasea curses as the door stops moving. Nyxeris is the first one to step inside and the lights turn on automatically. The two look straight at the massive vessel and Nyxeris is clearly impressed by the size of the ship. Wasea inspects her vessel and from the first look everything seems to be fine. Wasea opens the cargo door of the vessel and she and Nyxeris enter the ship. Wasea is happy to see that the red sand she was supposed to smuggle is still on the ship. They head to the bridge of the ship and Wasea lets the VI of the ship runs some routine diagnostics. While they wait for the VI to finish, they explore the rest of the ship. The interior of the ship seems to be undamaged and it shouldn’t take much effort to make the ship useable again. The VI however finds a few issues that need to be fixed, before the ship can fly. Wasea feared that the power cells would need to be replaced and the VI confirms her fears. The ship is currently running on the emergency power supply and won’t last for long.

 

Back at the store the owner is on her knees and her face covered in Morinth’s cum. She and Falere have their tongues wrapped around Morinth’s cock, cleaning the remains of Morinth’s orgasm. The taste of Morinth’s cum and the smell of it are intoxicating. All she can think about is pleasuring her mistress and drinking more of her delicious fluids. Morinth places her right hand on Falere’s head and her left on the shop owner’s head. She forces the two slaves to look up at her. “That’s enough for today. I have more things to do.” Falere quickly takes her position on all fours, while Morinth tells the shop owner to get dressed and wait for her servants to pick up the rest of the items. The shop owner looks disappointed at Mistress Morinth and she hopes her mistress will visit her again soon. Morinth grabs the bag from the counter and places it in Falere’s mouth. She grabs the leash from the floor and guides Falere out of the shop.

On their way back Morinth spots a familiar face. Diana Allers is interviewing some CEO of a company that tries to improve the living conditions of Omega’s lower region citizens. Allers is too busy with her interview and doesn’t notice Morinth and her slave walking by.

Morinth and Falere are the last ones to return to the factory. “It seems fortune favors us my dear sisters.” Everyone looks confused at Morinth. “Diana Allers is here on Omega.” The other four Asari begin to laugh. “Let’s prepare this place for her arrival and we will break her together. This is going to be one interview she won’t forget.”

 

 


	3. Interview of a Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 3: Interview of a Lifetime**

 

Year: 2190

Location: Omega, lower regions

 

Wasea and Nyxeris fill in Morinth on the status of Wasea’s vessel. Morinth is glad to hear Wasea’s ship is still on Omega, but unfortunately it won’t be able to fly yet. Tela Vasir and Enyala found out more about the facilities they mentioned and it seems that the facility of Henry Lawson is the most promising one to follow up on. However getting Wasea’s vessel working and going to Henry Lawson’s facility has to wait for now. Getting Diana Allers is a more urgent matter, since she is on Omega right now. Morinth searches for a few things on the extranet, before displaying the information above the table. Allers arrived on Omega two days ago and is following the CEO of a large corporation for a week. They will have to wait for Allers to finish her interview with the CEO, before they can make their move on Allers. This gives them time to come up with a plan, but Tela Vasir already has one. “I know how we can lure Allers without her getting suspicious. I used to be an Asari spectre and still am, although everyone thinks I am dead. We can use the large shipment of red sand that is stashed in Wasea’s ship to lure her. I can approach her saying I am a spectre investigating a red sand smuggling operation and that I could use her help to film it for evidence.” Tela Vasir looks at her fellow sisters and they think about Tela Vasir’s plan.

“That could work and we don’t have to lure her to our hideout. We can knock her out at the hangar and bring her here. We have enough time to get things ready for her here.” Morinth responds and turns the computer off.

 

The next few days their servants decorate several bondage rooms with items from the sex shop. The five mistresses continue planning how they are going to handle Allers, while also trying to find power cells that will fit in Wasea’s ship. Wasea and Tela Vasir spend their days going from black market to black market, coming up empty every single time.

Nyxeris shadows Allers, making sure their target doesn’t suddenly disappear. Enyala uses her time to track down Oriana Lawson and Miranda Lawson, which isn’t too difficult. Miranda owns a company on Earth called Lawson Inc. and works together with the Alliance. Her sister Oriana is co-owner and represents their company. Miranda is still on Earth, but Oriana is currently on the citadel busy closing a business deal. Capturing Miranda might be more difficult than she thought. If Miranda is working together with the Alliance, the surveillance of the building will be impossible to go by undetected. Going after Oriana first is most likely the way to go, but Miranda might use the Alliance to find her. Jack is still working at Grissom Academy, another problem for her. Morinth’s idea was great, but now that Enyala sees where her nemesis works and Jack, things are looking much different for her.

 

The day has come for them to make their move on Allers. Morinth roams around the upper regions of Omega. She is looking at the front of Afterlife and a crowd of people are waiting outside. Morinth chuckles at all the fools that are standing outside. _“Soon all of this will be mine.”_ After about an hour an Asari arrives with a group of bodyguards escorting her into Afterlife. While waiting for today to arrive, Morinth has been searching for Liselle T’Loak. She found Aria’s daughter yesterday at a private party, which she sneaked into. Liselle looks so much like her mother. Morinth wanted to approach the girl at the party, but unfortunately she brought her bodyguards with her. It seems that Aria is protecting her little daughter a bit too much. Morinth activates her omni-tool and sees that it is almost time to set their plan into motion for Allers. _“I can’t wait to see Aria’s face, as she watches her daughter clean my cock.”_ She turns her back to Afterlife and disappears into the shadows. On her way back to their hideout, she catches a glimpse of the news. Commander Jane Shepard is coming to Thessia in a few weeks to reveal a monument dedicated to those who fell during the Reaper War. Justicar Samara will be the one helping Shepard during the grand ceremony. _“Well well mother, I hope you will enjoy our reunion.”_ She smiles wickedly at the thought of the things she is going to do to her mother.

She arrives just in time at the hideout. The others are all ready and are about to head out to their positions. Tela Vasir contacted Allers yesterday, telling her she needed her help in uncovering an illegal red sand smuggling operation. Allers her blind ambition made her walk right into their trap and she agreed to meet up with Tela Vasir. Morinth, Enyala and Nyxeris remain at the hideout waiting for Allers to be brought in by Tela Vasir and Wasea. Wasea moves out to the hangar with some of the servants. Tela Vasir meets up with Allers near the hangar.

 

“I see you made it and you brought along your hovercam.” Tela Vasir approaches Diana Allers.

“I can’t miss out on a story like this, but before we continue T’Veal. How do I know you are an Asari spectre?” Allers moves towards Tela Vasir.

“It’s good to be cautious miss Allers.” Tela Vasir activates her omni-tool and swiftly shows her spectre status to Allers.

“Another question, why ask me for help? There are plenty of reporters here on Omega.” Allers is still a bit suspicious about the entire situation.

“True, but most reporters have ties with the crime lords here on Omega. The last thing I want is for this place to turn into a warzone with me in the middle of it. You are not from Omega and you worked for the Alliance, so I figure you won’t be telling anyone on Omega about the red sand operation.” Allers seems to relax a bit after Tela Vasir’s answer. “Can I trust you?” Tela Vasir asks Allers.

“You can count on me.” Allers gets ready to move out.

“Remember don’t come too close and make sure you film their smuggling operation. I need the evidence to shut them down.” Tela Vasir makes sure Allers understands her role.

“Don’t worry, this isn’t the first time I did something like this.” Allers and Tela Vasir reach the hangar and straight away see that the hangar door is open half way. Tela Vasir tells Allers to be careful from now on. They reach the large hangar doors and Tela Vasir looks inside the hangar. She can see several Asari transporting containers filled with red sand out of the ship. She signals Allers to follow her inside. The two sneak inside the hangar and hide behind some containers.

“Allers try to move to those containers over there, you should have a good view on everything going on.” Tela Vasir points at a group of containers to the right of their current position. “You see the Asari with the orange markings on her face?” Allers nods at Tela Vasir. “She is the leader of this operation. I will try to move in closer and attempt to take her out. Be careful things might get ugly.” Tela Vasir moves away from Allers, who gets into position herself. Allers carefully moves to the group of containers Tela Vasir pointed out to her. She reaches them without being spotted and she looks around. There is no sign of the Asari spectre anywhere. Several minutes pass and she has her hovercam recording the things going on at the ship. When all of the sudden the Asari who were unloading rush behind the ship. Allers knows that T’Veal told her not to get closer, but she has to know what the sudden commotion is about. Allers moves in closer and when she reaches a position so that she can see what is happening behind the ship, she sees no one. She turns around and the moment she turns, Tela Vasir knocks her out cold.

 

Allers slowly wakes up, her head hurts and she is still feeling a bit dizzy. She opens her eyes, but everything is black. Her skin feels cold and she realizes that she is completely naked. She tries to move her arms, but her hands have been tied behind her back. She can hear voices around her, but it’s difficult to understand them. It takes a couple of seconds, before she recognizes one of the voices. She can hear T’Veal giggling, but the other voices she doesn’t recognize.

“Looks like someone is finally awake.” She can hear someone saying.

“It’s about time, I was worried I might have hit her too hard.” T’Veal says to the other women.

“Wh… who… where…?” Allers stammers still regaining her consciousness.

“Oh look the slut is trying to say something.” One of the women is saying.

“Shall we enlighten her?” Another asks the others.

“Let’s have some fun with this slut first” One of them says. Allers feels a hand gripping her hair and she is pulled towards one of them. A familiar scent fills her nostrils, but the blindfold covering her eyes, make it hard for her to know what the source is for sure. Allers takes another sniff and she can hear the women around her laughing. She sniffs it again and she thinks she knows what it is, but she still isn’t sure. “Oh damn this is so fucking hot. She is sniffing it like a damn varren. Come on slut use your tongue. Take a lick, I promise you it won’t bite.” She still is thinking clearly and the sweet scent is very inviting. She slowly sticks out her tongue and moves it over the source of the scent. It feels surprisingly soft and it’s a bit moist. “Oh goddess.” She can hear the woman in front of her saying. “Keep going.” Allers sticks out her tongue again and moves it up and down the source. She pushes a bit harder and her tongue penetrates the source. “We have a winner here.” She finally realizes what she is doing and quickly retracts her tongue from the woman’s pussy.

“What the hell! Who the fuck are you?!” The women around her begin to laugh out loud. The one in front of her grabs the blindfold and tears it off her head. Allers blinks with her eyes and she recognizes the Asari in front of her. “Morinth? Samara’s daughter? You are dead.”

Morinth laughs at her. “Oh dear slut, I am not dead and it’s Mistress Morinth for you.” Allers looks confused at Morinth and she turns her head. She can see four more Asari standing around her. She also notices her hovercam and she can see the red light indicating that it’s recording. “Let me introduce your new mistresses. The first one on your left is Mistress Tela Vasir, the two of you have already met.” Tela Vasir chuckles at Allers and rubs her clit, making sure Allers can see it. “The one beside Mistress Tela Vasir is Mistress Enyala.” Enyala slips her index finger into her azure, fingering herself for a few seconds. She removes her index finger and pushes it into Allers her mouth. Allers can’t help herself and uses her tongue to clean Enyala’s finger. Enyala pulls her finger out of her mouth and places it back into her azure. “The first one on your right is Mistress Wasea, you have seen her before.” Wasea slaps Allers her face. “Finally, but not least Mistress Nyxeris.” Nyxeris grabs Allers her head and plants a kiss on her lips.

 

“You fucking bitches, release me now!” Wasea slaps her again.

Morinth leans in closer to her. “You are going nowhere. I am glad you are putting up some sort of fight. Those who are submissive from the beginning are so boring. Breaking you sluts is much more fun and trust me you will call us Mistress.” Morinth wraps Allers her hair around her hand and pulls the reporter’s head an inch away from her azure. “You are going to worship my azure and those of my sisters. You will learn to please us. We will show you what you truly are. You will thank us for it. You will help us capture your friends.” Before Allers can respond, Morinth pulls her mouth onto her azure. All Allers can bring out are some muffled sounds. “Now pleasure my azure slave!” Allers tries to resist by pulling her head back, but Morinth has a strong grip on her hair and keeps her in place. “Don’t make me tell you again slave!” Allers thinks about her option and she knows how dangerous Morinth is. Seeing no other way out she sticks out her tongue and begins to lick Morinth’s labia. She moves her tongue up and down and Morinth begins to moan quietly. “That’s it slave.” Allers sticks her tongue inside Morinth’s azure and begins to explore the inside of the Asari. Morinth pushes her in even deeper and slowly begins to grind her azure against Allers her face. After a few minutes of grinding herself on Allers her face, Morinth cums with a loud moan. Her juices coat the reporter’s face. She pulls Allers her face out of her azure and admires the girl’s face. Allers her hair is sticking on her forehead. Morinth lets go of Allers her hair and the reporter thinks it’s finally over.

However things are far from over, the Asari are just getting started. Enyala is the next one to grab her hair and she forces Allers between her legs. Without Enyala telling her what to do, she gets to work and sticks her tongue inside Enyala’s azure. Allers does her best to satisfy Enyala’s needs and after several minutes the second Asari cums on her face. After Enyala lets her hair go, she can feel three hands gripping her hair. The other three pull on it, trying to force her face between their legs. Wasea wraps her legs around her head and pulls her face into her azure. The two other Asari let go of her hair and she begins to worship Wasea’s azure.

 

Thirty minutes have passed and Allers has made all five of the Asari cum on her face. Nyxeris is the last one she pleasured and Nyxeris releases her hair. Allers bows her head and takes a few deep breaths. She can smell all five of the Asari, as she breathes through her nose. The scent of their juices is filling her nostrils and it smells so good. Some of the juices are dripping from her hair onto the floor beneath her. There is already a small puddle in front of her and she can see a glimpse of the Asari standing around her. They are starting to glow from their biotic powers. Allers closes her eyes, thinking they are going to kill her now. “Open your eyes slave.” She hears Morinth say to her. Allers raises her head and straight away she can smell are strong musk.

She opens her eyes and right in front of her eyes a giant blue cock emerges. Allers gasps at the sight of Morinth’s member. She takes a quick look around and sees that all five the Asari have grown a massive member. She turns her head back to Morinth’s member in front of her. Morinth smiles at the reporter in front of her. “Ready for round two?” Allers tries to beg Morinth for mercy. The moment she opens her mouth, Morinth pushes her massive cock inside her mouth. Morinth places both hands on the back of Allers her head and she begins to brutally face fuck the human. Allers is gagging on her cock and she has trouble breathing. She trashes her body, trying to tell Morinth she can’t handle it. Morinth however is showing no mercy and abuses her throath.


	4. A familiar Quarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 4: A familiar Quarian**

 

Year: 2190

Location: Omega, lower regions

 

A week has passed since Diana Allers was captured by the asari. Diana crawls towards Mistress Enyala and Enyala spreads her legs for her slave. The human slave eagerly laps away at her azure.

 

“We did a great job training this slut.” Enyala says followed by a loud moan.

 

The five asari fucked Allers every single day for the last seven days, completely breaking the human sexually. They covered every meal they gave Allers with their cum, turning the human into a cum addicted whore. After the fourth day Allers couldn’t go without their semen. Seeing how broken Allers had become, they teased the human by handing her meals without the cum on it and Allers begged for it. Allers fucked and sucked their cocks in order to get her food covered in her mistresses cum. At the end of the week Allers was nothing more than an asari cum addicted fucktoy, obeying every command from her mistresses without question.

 

While Allers is eating out Mistress Enyala, Morinth and Wasea are discussing what to do about Wasea’s ship. Some of their asari followers know a thing or two about engineering, but none of them know enough in order to get the vessel ready for departure.

 

“We are going to have to find an engineer who knows how engines work or we are never getting my ship ready.”

“Don’t worry Mistress Wasea, we will find one somewhere here on Omega.” Morinth says reassuring Wasea.

“Who of us is going to find an engineer?” Enyala joins the conversation, while Allers continues to lick her wet azure.

“Oh dear Mistress Enyala, you forget we have two slaves. I think they should be able to handle such a simple task or finding us an engineer.” Morinth responds to Enyala’s question.

“Do you think you can handle such a task human cum craving whore?” Enyala asks Allers who is still between her legs.

 

Allers raises her head from between Mistress Enyala’s head to respond, but before she can she gets slapped in the face by Enyala.

 

“Why are you stopping slave?” Enyala growls at Allers.

 

Allers quickly resumes eating out Mistress Enyala’s pussy and mumbles something, while eating out her mistress.

 

“The human slave thinks she can handle such a simple task Mistress Morinth.”

“Very good, my slave sister and Slave Allers can explore Omega together. That gives us time to learn more about this facility from Henry Lawson.”

“Slave Allers can’t do the task today however, today she will be busy worshipping me.”

“I guess it can wait another day Mistress Enyala.”

“Mistress Morinth this task is more urgent than Mistress Enyala’s needs.” Wasea responds rather annoyed.

“Let me make it up to you Mistress Wasea, why don’t you join me and Slave Allers can worship you as well.”

“Hmm I guess that cum craving whore needs two fat cocks inside her.”

 

Wasea joins Enyala and soon enough Allers is pleasuring two azures at the same time. Switching her tongue and fingers between her two mistresses. Morinth leaves the room and joins Mistress Nyxeris and Mistress Vasir, who have been fucking Slave Falere the entire morning already.

 

The next day Allers and Falere set out to explore Omega in search for an engineer. They know their task won’t be as simple as their mistresses told them. However they don’t want to disappoint them and know what awaits them if they come back empty handed. They begin their search in the lower regions of Omega.

 

“I guess males are out of the questions?” Falere asks Allers while spotting a batarian who seems to know a thing or two about engines.

“We can always ask him if he knows someone. He does own a shop that sells ship parts.”

 

Allers and Falere enter the batarian’s shop and he greets the two women.

 

“Welcome to my humble shop. I must say you two make an odd couple, but that is none of my business. What can I do for you two?”

“We are looking for an engineer who can repair a ship’s engine.” Falere tells the shopkeeper.

“Well you have come to the right place. Not to brag, but I can fix every engine out there. You just have to bring the engine to my shop.”

“That would be impossible and we are actually looking for a female engineer.” Falere responds to the shopkeeper.

“A female engineer? Why? There aren’t many engineers on Omega who can fix an engine. I guess you could check the merc gangs, but I don’t think they will help. I also doubt they have female engineers. Trust me your best option is to bring the engine to my shop.”

“That isn’t going to happen, it would take another ship to transport the engine to your shop. We really would like to know if there is a female engineer somewhere on Omega we could hire to work for us.”

Allers remains silent while Falere does the talking.

“Ah you are looking for someone to join your crew. You should have said that in the first place. Your best option is to visit Aria T’Loak, I guess you know who she is.”

“Yeah we know who Aria T’Loak is.”

“Good then I suggest you visit Afterlife and ask Aria for help. She will probably help you, but there is always a price to be paid.”

“Thank you for your help kind sir, me and my partner will see what happens.”

“Good luck to the both of you and if you ever need anything for your ship, come and see me.”

 

Allers and Falere leave the shop and are once again in the streets of lower Omega.

 

“We can’t ask Aria for help.” Allers says to Falere.

“Indeed we can’t, Aria would somehow figure out that our mistresses are on Omega.”

“Yes and that would be bad for all of us. I do think we won’t find anything useful in the lower regions.”

“Yeah the shopkeeper was convinced that we wouldn’t be able to find a female engineer in the lower regions.”

“We could still check out Afterlife in the upper region.”

“We better not risk that Slave Allers. Even if we don’t go to Aria, she would still spot us and probably ask to speak with us.”

“You are probably right, but Afterlife is our best option to find someone.”

“It is indeed, but we will have to search elsewhere.”

“We could stay outside and see who comes out of Afterlife. It shouldn’t be too difficult to spot someone who knows a thing or two about ship engines.”

“That is a great idea Slave Allers, hopefully we can find a female who had a little bit too much fun in Afterlife.”

 

Allers and Falere look for an elevator that goes to the upper regions of Omega. They wander through the streets and notice that they aren’t the only slaves on Omega. They spot several asari slaves being walked like dogs by a turian merc gang. In one of the many alleys they see a human serving several hung krogans, but they are not sure she is a slave, being paid for her services or simply having a good time. She seems to be in control and makes sure that every krogan gets the same amount of attention from her mouth and hands.

 

It seems like no one cares what people are doing in the lower regions, since everyone just ignores the slaves. Allers wonders why she has never noticed these things before on Omega. She hasn’t spent much time in the lower regions before, but she has been here before. Secretly Allers hopes that one day her five mistresses will walk her around Omega naked and on a leash together with her former friends from the Normandy. Being forced to service their mistresses in the public and so that everyone on Omega knows what kind of whores they truly are deep within.

 

Falere snaps Allers out of her daydream as she spots an elevator that goes all the way to the upper levels. Allers and Falere enter the elevator and two asari join just before the elevator doors close. The two ignore Allers and Falere and make out with each other in the elevator. They slowly back up and bump into Falere. The two corner Falere and one of them reaches behind and begins to rub Falere between her legs.

 

Allers watches Falere starting to glow and within a second the two asari are slammed against the elevator door. The impact knocks them out cold and Falere sees that Allers her jaw is hanging wide open.

 

“Our mistresses did not give us permission to sexually enjoy ourselves. I might be their slave, but I am still a powerful biotic.”

 

Falere presses a button and it doesn’t take long for the elevator to stop. Allers and Falere drag the two asari out of the elevator and step back in.

 

“Let’s hope those two have learned their lesson.”

 

Falere presses a button and the doors close. The elevator continues its way up and after several minutes Allers and Falere arrive at the upper region of Omega. The two step out of the elevator and into a large crowd. The upper region is much nicer than the lower regions, but it doesn’t compare with the citadel. Allers can see the merc gangs walking around without having to worry about any form of law enforcement. Allers and Falere decide to wander around a bit first, maybe they will find someone who suits their mistresses’ needs.

 

After searching the upper region for nearly two hours they didn’t find a single female engineer. They came across several male engineers who worked for the various merc gangs on Omega. The two decide to head over to Afterlife and see if anything interesting pops out of that place.

 

Allers and Falere arrive at Afterlife and as usual there is a massive line at the front. It seems that everyone on Omega wants to get inside Aria’s club, but the bouncers are doing a great job keeping people of low importance out. Of course those waiting in the line complain that they have business to attend in the club and that they are important enough for Aria to speak with.

 

An hour passes and those who left Afterlife didn’t seem to be fit for the job. Most of the visitors that left were males and not really engineer material. Most of them seemed to be upper class patrons, however calling someone upper class on Omega doesn’t say much. Most of them got rich through shady business deals and are members of one of the merc gangs on Omega. Allers and Falere can tell that something is happening in Afterlife, since no one is allowed to enter.

 

Another hour passes and something stirs inside Afterlife. The front doors open and a large group exits the club. Allers immediately spots Miranda Lawson and taps Falere on the shoulders. After a few seconds Allers also spots another familiar face. Tali’Zorah vas Normandy walks next to Miranda Lawson. They are surrounded by several scientists and engineers, while being protected by heavily armored bodyguards. Miranda and Tali are talking with each other and it seems that things didn’t go as planned.

 

Allers and Falere discuss what to do, because Tali would be the perfect subject for their needs. The quarian is a well-known engineer and Allers has seen how well Tali maintained the engine on the Normandy. Their mistresses are after Tali no matter what and Miranda being on Omega might be a golden opportunity. However they might being leaving Omega already, so Allers and Falere decide to follow the company.

 

It’s not easy for them to remain undetected, since the bodyguards are keeping a close eye on everyone near the company. It seems that whatever Miranda and Tali are doing on Omega is of high importance. Allers knows that Miranda only personally visits places for her company Lawson Inc. when something big is happening. The fact that Miranda brought Tali along means that it’s very urgent and that might explain why Miranda looked so pissed off. Aria clearly has something that Miranda desires, but the ruler of Omega is clearly not giving it up easy.   

 

Allers and Falere follow the company for almost half an hour until they reach one of the better apartment complexes on Omega. The company heads inside and several bodyguards remain outside securing the area. Allers and Falere see that it’s pointless to continue following them. They will never be able to get inside the complex without being spotted and Allers isn’t really on Miranda’s good side. The two slaves decide to head back to their mistresses and report their findings.


	5. Engine Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 5: Engine Problems**

Year: 2190

Location: Omega, lower regions

 

Allers and Falere return to their mistresses hideout and their five mistresses are waiting for them.

 

“Something is wrong sisters, I count two coming inside. I believe we required a third person.” Morinth says while inspecting Allers and Falere.

 

“Please forgive us Mistress Morinth, but we couldn’t find a female engineer that would come along with us. We do have some information you will find interesting. Miranda Lawson and Tali’Zorah vs Normandy are on Omega. They are staying in an apartment complex called Zyra near Afterlife.” Falere explains to her mistress.

 

“Miranda Lawson is on Omega!?” Enyala shouts as she hears Falere.

“We have to take action right now, if we can capture Miranda today, I will break that fucking slut!.”

 

“Patience Mistress Enyala. I would like to see Miranda broken as well, but the risk is too high for now. We are not prepared to deal with Miranda and her friends. The most interesting piece of information is Tali’Zorah. What is the quarian doing together with Miranda Lawson?”

 

“I am sorry Mistress Morinth, but I don’t know why Tali would be traveling together with Miranda.” Falere lowers her head while speaking, since she knows her mistress won’t like her answer.

 

“Forgive me Mistress Morinth, but I know why Tali is with Miranda.”

 

Everyone turns their attention to Slave Allers and especially Enyala is surprised by Allers. All this time training Allers and Enyala never thought about asking the human about information she might have on Miranda Lawson.

 

“Several months ago I broke into Lawson Inc., I was doing a story on Miranda’s company for the Alliance. I was supposed to do something about how Lawson Inc. is supporting the Alliance. I uncovered something far more interesting and decided to pursue that lead. I found out that Miranda Lawson was working on a cure for her infertility. I don’t know the details about it, since I was uncovered before I could read all the data. I did manage to read one report. In her search for the cure, Miranda found a way to boost the quarian immune system.”

 

Allers pauses for a moment, before continuing to tell her mistresses what she knows.

 

“The report I read involved Tali’Zorah. Miranda tested the immune booster on Tali and at the end of the report it said subject cured. I believe she is permanently cured, since I saw Tali often without her suit on. After Tali was cured she started working for Lawson Inc. I don’t know it that was part of a deal or that Tali willingly joined Miranda. As far as I know Miranda hasn’t been able to cure herself yet and I guess she is on Omega, because Aria has something she needs for it.”

 

“Very interesting Slave Allers, this is actually be useful information. If we can figure out what Miranda needs, we might be able to lure her to us. If we can capture Tali, we might be able to kill two birds with one stone, as you human say I believe.”

 

“I could ask Miranda or Tali for an interview Mistress Morinth. I know that Miranda hates me for knowing that she is trying to cure herself. Seems she isn’t that perfect after all. I know for sure Miranda will turn me down, but I might be able to get close to Tali that way.”

 

Morinth thinks about it for a moment, but Enyala speaks before Morinth can finish her thoughts.

 

“Do it slave, try to get Tali.”

 

“Your wish is my command Mistress Enyala.”

 

The next day Allers sets out to find a way to get close to Tali. It doesn’t take long for her to arrive at Zyra. She can see that the guards are still outside and she approaches them.

 

“Halt!” One of the guards shouts at Allers.

“Name and business.” The same guard asks Allers.

 

“My name is Diana Allers and I am a reporter for the Alliance Network. I am here to interview Miss Lawson.”

 

“Nice try, but Miss Lawson isn’t giving any interviews. I suggest you leave this area right away, before we have to use other manners to remove you.” The guard threatens Allers.

 

Without responding to the guard, Allers turns her back to him and walks away. _“This is going to be harder than I thought.”_ Allers moves around a corner and patiently waits for someone to exit the building. It remains quiet for some time and Allers wonders how long this is going to take. She knows she can’t return to her mistresses without any form of progress. _“I wonder what Miranda needs from Aria that she actually decided to stay on Omega. Miranda usually tries to leave Omega as fast as possible and hardly ever stays longer than a day.”_

 

More time passes and finally the doors of the apartment complex open. Miranda Lawson leaves the building with a group of followers. Allers compares the size of the group and it seems that pretty much everyone is following Miranda, except Tali and a few others. Allers decides to find out what Miranda is up to and heads over to her.

 

“Miss Lawson… Miss Lawson can I have a moment?”

 

Miranda stops and everyone following her continues their way to what seems to be the docks.

 

“Miss Allers… of all the people I could meet on Omega it’s you. I still haven’t forgotten the fact that you tried to break into my network and steal valuable and secret data Miss Allers.”

“I was wondering what you are doing on Omega Miss Lawson.”

“That is none of your business. Now if you wouldn’t mind I have a ship to catch.”

“Of course Miss Lawson.”

 

Miranda pushes Allers aside and continues her way to the docking area.

“Bitch.”

“I heard that Miss Allers!”

“Good then you know what you are Miss Lawson!”

 

Miranda turns around and gives Allers a nasty look. Miranda resumes her way and Allers remains at the apartment complex. _“Don’t you worry Miss Lawson, soon enough you will be apologizing to me with your slutty mouth once my mistresses break you.”_

 

Nighttime starts on Omega and Allers is still waiting outside Zyra. Mistress Enyala won’t be pleased that Miranda Lawson has left Omega and is far away from her. Tali on the other hand is still on Omega and Allers can’t figure out why Miranda would leave Tali behind. _“Miranda is up to something I know it. Why bring Tali along and leave her behind on Omega?”_

 

The doors of the apartment complex open once more and this time it’s Tali who is coming outside. The quarian is all alone and not wearing her environmental suit. Instead Tali is dressed rather glamorous and is heading towards Afterlife. Allers follows the quarian who is heading towards the VIP section of Afterlife. Tali is nearly at the VIP entrance and Allers knows this is the moment she has to step in before it’s too late.

 

“Tali? Tali is that you?!”

 

Tali turns around and sees Allers coming at her.

 

“Diana Allers?”

“Yes it’s me, do you still remember me? I was onboard the Normandy when we took down the Reapers.”

“I remember you Miss Allers. What are you doing here on Omega?”

“I just finished an interview with a CEO and was on my way to get a drink. What about you Tali?”

“I am getting a drink as well, care to join me Miss Allers?”

“It would be my pleasure to have a drink with you Tali. I have to say I hardly recognized you without your suit.”

“Yeah most of my friends still need to get used to seeing me like this. I sometimes forget it myself that I don’t have to wear my suit.”

 

Tali and Allers arrive at the VIP entrance and Tali shows the bouncer her clearance. The bouncer opens the door and the two enter the VIP section. Allers spots a free table in a corner at the back and beckons Tali. The two sit down and a waitress arrives at their table. The two order a drink each.

 

“What are you doing here on Omega Tali?”

“I accompanied my boss Miranda Lawson to Omega for a business deal. However the deal didn’t go as planned and Miranda left Omega.”

“You didn’t leave with Miranda?”

“I asked Miranda if I could finish some personal business, before meeting up with her again.”

“I am surprised Miranda allowed you to stay Omega.”

“Well I explained Miranda what I need to resolve and she fully understands it. She even asked if I required her help, but I told her I could handle it myself. She did leave behind a few bodyguards in case I would need them.”

“May I ask what the problem is? Maybe I can help you. I have quite some sources on Omega.”

“Hmm… Shepard trusts you, I might as well tell you and see if I can get some more information.”

 

The waitress returns to their table with their drinks and she places them on the table. Tali picks up her drink and takes a sip from it. Allers picks up her drink as well and drinks from it while Tali explains her problem.

 

“A close friend of mine is on her pilgrimage here on Omega and she got involved with the Eclipse gang. She was doing some work for a merchant and it turned out that the merchant was screwing over the Eclipse. She didn’t know that of course and when the Eclipse arrived at his shop, he was gone already and she was still inside. The Eclipse captured her and are now holding her at their base.”

 

Tali grabs her glass and drinks from it, before putting the empty glass back on the table.

 

“I don’t know every detail about her imprisonment, since her parents asked me for help. I guess she has to work off the debt of her boss.”

“I actually might know someone who can help us. She has done business with the Eclipse before. Nothing illegal or anything and she personally knows the leader of the Eclipse. I will contact her tonight and I will meet up with you tomorrow.”

“Really? That would be great Diana.”

“No worries, she is working at the moment. She has some ship engine problems that she is trying to repair.”

“Well I could help her with the engine problems to return the favor.”

“Now I am certain she will help us.”

 

Allers and Tali order a few more drinks and spend the rest of the night talking about their time on the Normandy and their lives after the Normandy.

 

Allers returns to her mistresses and tells them the good news. They are extremely pleased with their Slave and Allers gets her reward. All five of them strip and bring out their massive cocks. Allers is already waiting on her knees and is surrounded by her mistresses. Like a greedy cumwhore Allers grabs two cocks, while pushing another one deep down her throat. Falere is forced to watch Allers pleasure her mistresses and the asari slave is jealous that Allers gets all five to herself.

 

Allers bobs her head up and down Morinth’s giant cock and deepthroats it with ease. She has become a very skilled cocksucker and Morinth can’t believe how slutty Allers has become. However Morinth keeps imagining her mother Samara who is on her knees and sucking her cock like a proper whoremother. Morinth snaps out of it as her cock throbs deep inside Allers throat and unleashes a massive wave of cum straight into her stomach.

 

Allers belly slightly bulges from the amount of cum that is filling her. She quickly moves her mouth off Morinth’s cock and buries another cock deep inside her throat. It doesn’t take long for Mistress Enyala to cum as well and another massive load of cum shoots inside her stomach. Her belly bulges further and she is already deepthroating the next cock.

 

After all five of her mistresses have dumped their load into her stomach, it almost looks like she is nine months pregnant. She gently rubs her full belly and she looks cum drunk at her five mistresses. She wants to beg them for more, but her mistresses leave her and put their clothes back on.

 

“You have had enough for one day Slave Allers. Be a good slave tomorrow and we will let you eat our cum out of Tali’s ass.” Morinth says with a wicked smile on her face.

 

The next day Allers contacts Tali and tells her to meet her in the lower regions of Omega. Allers leaves the hideout and arrives at the location within minutes. She patiently waits for Tali to arrive.

 

Meanwhile Morinth travels to the Eclipse base and locates the quarian that Allers told her about. The negotiations go smooth and Morinth leaves with the quarian. Tali’s friend is grateful and as soon as Morinth mentions Tali’s name, the quarian follows her without questioning.

 

Tali arrives at the location that Allers gave her and she is greeted by the human. Allers tells Tali that her contact should arrive any moment. They don’t have to wait long and Tali immediately recognizes her friend. She rushes to her and gives her a warm hug. Tali forgets to check out Allers her contact. When she looks up from her friend’s shoulder, she sees the asari glowing with biotic energy. Before Tali can react she and her friend are thrown against the wall. Her friend goes knock out straight away, but Tali is stronger. Tali rolls to cover and pulls her pistol.

 

“Allers what the fuck!”

 

Tali looks over the crate she is hiding behind and aims her pistol at the asari. She shoots her pistol, but she misses her target. The asari dodges her shot and she aims for the asari again. She fires another shot and again her shot misses. The asari no longer attacks Tali and uses her biotics to dodge every shot that Tali fires. Tali realizes that the asari is playing with her. Tali looks around to see if she can escape the place, but the only way out is being guarded by the asari. She looks around again and tries to spot Allers, but she is nowhere to be seen.

 

Tali takes another shot at the asari and again the asari dodges it with her biotics. She knows that her best option is to run for the door. Tali looks over the crate and at the entrance. _“Come on Tali you can do this.”_

 

The moment Tali tries to make a run for it, four more asari show up. It’s already too late for Tali, she is already running towards the entrance. A biotic field surrounds her and prevents her from moving. The five hooded asari slowly move closer and she can hear them laugh.

 

“Well done Slave Allers.” One of the asari says and Allers appears behind Tali. She walks to the five asari and Tali has no idea what is happening.

 

“We are going to have so much fun with this one and we got a bonus as well. We can always use a slave to keep things tidy.” The asari removes her hood and Tali is shocked to see Morinth.


End file.
